Mexican History
Ancient History Millions of years ago while much of the planet was still swirling in fire and molten lava the Sub-Earth Man and his followers the Flame Men lived in the area that was once modern day Mexico. As the planets surface began to cool the Sub-Earth Man and the Flame Men were forced below the planets surface in order to survive, and soon became trapped miles below the Earth. There they remained for centuries plotting to return and reclaim the surface world. Pre-Columbian Mexico Pre-Columbian Mexico dates to approximately 8,000 BC, is identified as one of seven cradles of civilization and was home to many advanced Mesoamerican civilizations, such as the Olmec, Toltec, Teotihuacan, Zapotec, Maya and Aztecs before first contact with Europeans. 16th Century Spanish Empire In 1519, Hernán Cortés a Spanish conquistador. travelled to the new world, later known as Mexico, was being explored by Cortez. On his travel across the Atlantic Ocean, he had been accompanied by immortal Neanderthal Cole, ClanDestine member Cuckoo (then in the body of a Spanish nobleman) and her sister Gracie Gamble (disguised as a valet boy) (the sister accompanying both Cortez. Craving for their gold, Cortez had the Aztec massacred by his army, superior in technology. Cole witnessed him destroy the Mayan civilization as well. In an attempt to stop Cortez, Gracie tried to enhanced her powers, resulting in her accidental bonding to the demon Synraith. By 1521, Cortés had conquered Mexico in the name of Spain, overthrowing Aztec ruler Moctezuma. 17th Century New Spain As a colony, Mexico was part of New Spain, which included Cuba, Puerto Rico, Central America as far south as Costa Rica, the southwestern are of North America as well as Florida, and the Philippines. 18th Century The Spanish continued to rule throughout the 18th century. 19th Century Independence Along with other Spanish colonies in the New World, Mexico fought for and gained its independence in the early 1800s. Texas Revolution In 1835 A.D., the Texas Revolution began when American colonists in the Mexican province of Texas rebelled. In 1836 A.D.,General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna led the Mexican army into Texas and participated in what became the legendary Battle of the Alamo. Mexican–American War In 1846 A.D., Mexican–American War began an armed conflict between the United States of America and Mexico it lasted until 1848. After the was the US gained California and New Mexico as states. In 1861 A.D., the French invade Mexico and install Maximilian of Austria as president in 1864. Bloodscream was involved in the conflict. American Frontier During the days of the American Frontier, many American gunslingers crossed over into Mexico to battle various law dodgers, illegal immigrants, and other criminals hoping to exploit the border between the United States and Mexico for their criminal ends. When the original Two-Gun Kid rode through Mexico, he stopped a gang out outlaws robbing a Mayan temple, earning the respect of local villagers. Mendoza Rancho in Baja California was visited by Tex Morgan and Lobo who went to see their friend the wealth Don Juan Mendoza only to find that he had been murdered, the pair uncovered a plot by Mendoza's lawyer Samuel Summers to try and kill Mendoza's surviving family members in order to claim the estate for himself. Texas Ranger scout the Arizona Kid traveled into Mexico where he was briefly framed for murder, but ultimately cleared his name. The town of San Juan Del Rio was briefly terrorized by an outlaw named Manuel Ramon Del Oro until he was beat in a gun duel with the Gunhawk who then convinced him to be a hero to his people. Later in the town of Piedras Negras, Kid Colt rescued Texas Ranger Bat Hammond from outlaws when the headstrong lawman traveled into Mexico to try and apprehend the Kid. The Gunhawk returned to Mexico where he liberated the outlaw hero El Magnifico from Porifio Jiminez an crooked politician in the town of Casa Del Oro. Gunslinger Emilio Diaz returned to his home land to try and liberate the town of Juarez from a man named Don Carlos who was attempting to become governor of the region. Emilio was injured in his initial attempt and called on his friend the Texas Kid to help eliminate Carlos before he could seize power. Kid Colt returned to Mexico to deliver the Silver Spurs of Toltec, preventing them from falling into the hands outlaws seeking to use them to locate the hidden temple of the Toltec's and use the treasure to fund a coup of the Mexican government. American historians located the lost village of Toecalca where they recovered the Golden Key of Quapultec. When the Aztec tribe that lived there murdered the historians and recovered the key, the Gunhawk went after them to recover the Key. Ultimately a volcanic eruption destroyed the hidden city, and the Gunhawk destroyed the key. Kid Colt traveled to the town of Durango where he rescued the father of Chip Chisholm who was the prisoner of Mexican bandits seeking the location of the lost treasure of Teocalca. Later Kid Colt returned to Mexico where he helped stop the bandit named El Jaguar with the help of Mexican hero the Black Sombrero. In the town of Santo Del Oro, the Black Rider helped liberate the town from El Toro, who used the local superstitions of the Aztec gods to cow them. He was aided with the help of local masked hero El Tigre. In the town of Juarez a bandit named Flaminco terrorized the locals until he was stopped by the Two-Gun Kid. The Black Rider returned to Mexico to help liberate the town of Sonora from an outlaw named El Tigre (Bandar Topez, no relation to Juan Dos Rios). Kid Colt was also back in the region around this time to put a stop to an outlaw named Sanchez. Kid Colt later returned to the country when he clashed with an outlaw named Pepito. Near the end of the 19th Century, the child who grew up to be known as the Mock Mikado, apparent brother of Emperor Hirohito was sent to Mexico by his father to be raised and eventually lead a invasion of North America as part of Imperial Japan's manifest destiny. 20th Century In the 1940s, American geologist Bob Roland explored the seismic activity near a Mexican volcano that became active after centuries of being dormant. What he uncovered was a plot by the Sub-Earth Man and the Flame Men to return to the surface after centuries in exile below the Earth. After combating the Flame Men, Bob blasted the volcano tunnel that they used to reach the surface once more trapping them below the Earth. World War II With the outbreak of World War II, Axis spies frequently used Mexico as a staging ground for acts of sabotage and espionage against the United States. In 1941, Nazi sympathizer and weapons manufacturer J.P. Evans smuggled weapons across the US/Mexican border to arm Nazi spies. This plan was uncovered and stopped by the Defender and his partner Rusty. In the area of Yucatan, the Nazi operative known as the Mad Gargoyle developed a tractor beam device to steal planes flying over the region and convert them into war planes against the United States. This plan was thwarted when the Mad Gargoyle's mountain hideout was infiltrated by the Angel. By 1942, the now adult Mock Mikado left Mexico to invade the American state of California, he was defeated by Captain America and Bucky. In 1944, Nazi agent the Man in the Steel Mask uncovered an ancient Mayan temple which contained a mechanical idol which he activated with the intent of taking over North America. The idol was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky, foiling the Man in the Steel Mask's aspirations for conquest. In 1945 the Sub-Mariner exposed a perfume smuggling operation that saw perfume manufactured in Mexico smuggled into the United States to avoid customs fees. The Yucatan region became the place where archaeologists went to study the ancient Mayans. In 1948 criminal Jim Derry used a massive idol to convince the locals that he was the voice of the Mayan god Kukulcan to keep archaeologists away long enough for him to steal the treasures of the temples. His plans were foiled by Namora. Modern Age After Deadpool and Hercules teamed up they decided to celebrate the victory by parting in Tijuana. Amadeus Cho and Maddy Cho track Bruce Banner to Baja California. When they find him he is very sick, suffering from influenza. It was revealed that he infected himself in another attempt to prove that he was cured from the "Hulk". References Category:History Category:Mexico